I am the cheese!
by Mightywayne
Summary: PG 13 for slight swearing. A Triple H parody of how cheesy he is. Please read and review, it's funny! UPDATE: Now also En Espanol!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own wrestling, Cheese, or Triple H.  
  
No cheese was hurt in the making of this fic.  
  
Have fun.  
  
~Wayne  
  
(The idea of this came from that "cheese is good" shirt I have, and I was singing the lyrics of triple H, then my friend said his gimmicks were cheesy, and VIOLA! :D Best with his lyrics in the background as you read)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It's time to flame the game  
  
time to flame THE GAME!!!  
  
Monopelogaahaha  
  
It's all about the cheese  
  
and how you eat it  
  
It's all about the taste  
  
and if ya can beat it  
  
It's all about your price  
  
and if you can pay it  
  
It's all about gain  
  
and who's gonna weigh it  
  
I am the cheese you don't want to eat me.   
  
I am feta style, no relation to creamy.  
  
I am heavyily dept, no way you can bake me.  
  
I am the cheese,and I can make you sleepy.  
  
*insert him throwing cheese into the crowd instead of spitting crap*  
  
Look over your shoulder,get ready to run like a  
  
Stupid little bitch from a smok'n parmachan!  
  
I am the cheese and I make the rules,  
  
So move on out, fry and drool.  
  
Tryin' to figure out what style I'm gonna be  
  
Come over sucker, why don't you taste me,  
  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay  
  
Cuz I am the cheese and I grow in may!!!  
  
Time to eat the cheese  
  
Hahahahaha  
  
Time to eat the cheese  
  
It's all about the cheese  
  
And how you eat it  
  
It's all about NATILLA  
  
And if you can taste it  
  
It's all about your price  
  
And if you can pay it  
  
It's all about the gain  
  
And whos gonna weigh it  
  
I am the cheese you don't want to eat me.  
  
I am feta style, no relation to creamy.  
  
I am heavyily debt, no way you can bake me.  
  
I am the cheese,and I can make you sleepy.  
  
Eatin' the cheese, you're gonna say "oh jeez"  
  
Cuz it's too hot, for you, ya whiney little snot!  
  
Manchego Manchego Manchego  
  
Time to eat the cheese  
  
It's time to eat the cheese  
  
Time to eat the cheese  
  
It's time to eat the cheese  
  
Manchego Manchego Manchego 


	2. Now En Espanol!

[Note: Not only is this in espanol, BUT it even looks like I tried to bump my story up the row. Eh, it was long over due anyway. Atleast I added something to the fic, other than just re posting it]  
  
NEGACIÓN:  
  
No poseo la lucha, el queso, o H triple. No se lastimó ningún queso en la fabricación de esto fic. Tenga diversión. ~Wayne   
  
¡(la idea de esto vino de ese "queso es buena" camisa que tengo, y cantaba las líricas de H triple, después mi amigo dicho sus trucos era caseoso, y VIOLA! :D lo más mejor posible con sus líricas en el fondo como usted leyó)   
  
Es hora de flamear el juego   
  
¡mida el tiempo para flamear EL JUEGO!!!  
  
Monopelogaahaha   
  
Está todo sobre el queso y cómo usted lo come   
  
Está todo sobre el gusto y si el ya puede batirlo   
  
Está todo sobre su precio y si usted puede pagarlo   
  
Es todo alrededor aumento y quién tiene ir a pesarlo   
  
Soy el queso que usted no desea comerme.   
  
Soy el estilo del queso Feta, ninguna relación a cremoso.  
  
Soy heavyily departamento, ninguna manera que usted puede cocerme al horno.  
  
Soy el queso, y puedo hacerle soñoliento.   
  
* insértelo queso que lanza en la muchedumbre en vez del crap de la expectoración *  
  
Parezca sobre su hombro, consiga listo funcionar como a   
  
¡Pequeña perra estúpida de un smok'n parmachan!   
  
Soy el queso y hago las reglas, Muévase tan encendido hacia fuera, fría y drool.   
  
Tryin ' a la figura fuera de qué estilo voy a ser Encima venido lechón, porqué usted no me prueba,   
  
Usted no se olvida allí es un precio que usted puede pagar   
  
¡Cuz soy el queso y crezco adentro puedo!!!   
  
Hora de comer el queso   
  
Hahahahaha   
  
Hora de comer el queso   
  
Está todo sobre el queso   
  
Y cómo usted lo come Está todo sobre   
  
NATILLA Y si usted puede probarlo   
  
Está todo sobre su precio Y si usted puede pagarlo Está todo sobre el aumento   
  
Y whos que van a pesarlo Soy el queso que usted no desea comerme.   
  
Soy el estilo del queso Feta, ninguna relación a cremoso.   
  
Soy heavyily deuda, ninguna manera que usted puede cocerme al horno.   
  
Soy el queso, y puedo hacerle soñoliento.   
  
Eatin ' el queso, usted va a decir el "jeez del oh"   
  
¡Cuz es demasiado caliente, para usted, whiney del ya poco snot!   
  
Manchego Manchego Manchego   
  
Hora de comer el queso Es hora de comer el queso Hora de comer el queso Es hora de comer el queso   
  
Manchego Manchego Manchego 


End file.
